Twilight: And On That Day On the Beach: One-Shot
by LadyFelton1994
Summary: Summary: Seth has not imprinted on a girl yet and he thought he would never will. Well that changed on that day on the beach.


**Twilight: And On That Day On the Beach: One-Shot**

**Summary: Seth has not imprinted on a girl yet and he thought he would never will. Well that changed on that day on the beach. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight. I only own my OC named Bianca Walls.**

**Author's Note: This is my first shot at writing a story for Twilight. For now, I am going to write one-shots for my favorite characters, then maybe a chapter story one day. Hope you guys like my one-shot of Seth Clearwater!**

It was another cloudy day in La Push, Washington. It is not raining or thundering or anything it is just cloudy and a little gloomy. However, Seth Clearwater likes that type of weather because it is a perfect time to go to the beach. He smiled and closed his bedroom window grabbing his surfboard out of the closet and walked downstairs towards the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Someone is a little bit of a rush." Seth looked over at his older sister Leah Clearwater, who leaned against the doorway with her arms crossed with a smirk on her face when she saw the board. "Going surfing I see?" She asked. Seth nodded.

"Yea, this weather is perfect for it I better get out there." He said talking with a mouth full of food. Leah rolled her eyes at him.

"Well then you better hurry lil brother." She says before leaving the kitchen. Seth rolled his eyes at her back, gulping down a full glass of water putting the dishes in the sink and wash them quickly before heading outside towards his car and heading towards the beach.

He sighed. It has been a year now since the war ended and it seems everything had changed. Jacob Black went to Seattle University but comes every summer so that he could spend time with his imprint Nessie Swan, Bella and Edwards's daughter who was growing up so fast she looks like an eighth grader. Jared Cameron and his imprint Kim had gotten married right after the war was over. Quil and his imprint Claire are always together even though Claire was still a toddler. To Seth, it seems like he was the only one who has not imprinted yet. I mean, he does not mind it is just he has not find the right girl yet.

He pulled his truck into the parking lot of the beach, looked out the mirror, and whistled at the waves going through. "Alright!" He says happily, getting out of the truck and unhook his surfboard and walked to the beach. "Time to get some waves!" He yells jumping into the water and swimming towards a small wave that was coming towards him. When the time was right he quickly stood up on his board and started to surf laughing the whole time as he did so. "Just what I need, a perfect day at the beach!" Something caught his eye and widen when he saw a huge wave coming through but noticed that someone else was on it.

Seth put his hands on his forehead to see who it was on the wave. From where he could see, it was girl with long hair enjoying the huge wave that she had. He smirked as she did a handstand on the surfboard without falling. "Wow that was good." He says to himself. He gasped when he watched her try to stand back up from the handstand and she fell from her board and into the water. He lay back onto his board and swam over to make sure that she was okay. She was coughing when she laid her head on her board. "You alright there?" He asked. She looked at him and he noticed that, that she was pretty.

She had long white blonde hair, a heart shape face and bright blue eyes and a slight tanned skin. She was not from here Seth noticed. She smiled at him. "Yea I am fine. Thanks for checking." She said getting back onto her board flipping back her hair.

"That was an awesome move you did back there." Seth says pointing at the huge wave. She chuckled at him.

"Could have done better if I didn't fall on my ass though." Seth laughed and cleared his throat.

"My name is Seth. Seth Clearwater." He said.

"Bianca Walls. I just moved here to Forks. I heard that La Push has amazing waves." Seth smiled at her.

"I kind of figured you were not from here." Seth noted. Bianca raised an eyebrow at him and Seth cleared his throat. "I never seen you before that's all."

"That's okay Seth." An awkward silence follows them. "Well, uh, it was nice meeting you Seth. Thanks for checking to see if I was okay." She said with a smile. Seth looked away from her eyes quickly.

"Yea, yea, you are welcome Bianca. So, will I see you around sometime?" Seth asked, for some reason sounding hopeful. Bianca blushed.

"Maybe I mean it is still summer before I start Forks High. So you just might." Seth smirked at her.

"Sweet so maybe we can surf together?" Seth asked. Bianca blushed again and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure." When she said that Seth's heart skipped a beat. Wait, did he just? "Oh wow that's a huge wave!" Bianca shouted pointing at a giant wave that was coming fast towards them. "Want to hit that wave with me?" She asked him. Seth blushed.

"Yea! Let's hit it!" With that both Bianca and Seth surfed all day until the sun starting to set and both Bianca and Seth was out of breath and they lay on the sand looking up at the sky. "Wow that was really fun." Seth said turning towards Bianca. She smirked at him.

"You know I am really glad that I came out here today. I wouldn't have met you Seth." She said with a small blush to her cheeks.

"Yea I am glad that I came out here too. You seem like a great person to hang out with." Seth says. Bianca sat up, pulled out her phone, and handed it to him.

"Let's trade numbers." She says. Seth sat up, pulled out his, and handed it to Bianca both of them trading numbers. "Great now I have your number!" She says happily staring at Seth. He stared back at her. "It's getting late I should head back to Forks." She said standing up from the sand, dusting herself off. Seth got up slowly doing the same feeling as though he does not want her to go so soon.

"As I said I really hope I can see you around sometime." Seth said with a smirk. Bianca giggled.

"Well since we traded numbers maybe we will."

Seth sat in his truck leaning his head back against his seat with a huge smile on his face. "I can't believe that I just imprinted." He muttered, grabbing his shaggy hair. "So this is what it feels like." He smiled. "I can't wait to tell Leah!"

**Author's Note: So what did you guys think of my one-shot? Did I do well on it? I really hope that I didn't mess up Seth Clearwater's personality. If I did let me know! Please review my one-shot please and tell what you guys think!**


End file.
